


We Fit

by ObliviousWulf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Feral Behavior, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, We Die Like Men, Werewolf Mates, honestly the plot is like half there, its fine we got this, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousWulf/pseuds/ObliviousWulf
Summary: Stiles wasn’t going to run his first year, so there was no chance he was going to be finding a mate anytime soon in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaaaaaay so hello!
> 
> I managed to pre-write three chapters of this story so I figured it's worth a shot to actually finish something! I would love as much feedback as possible.

Stiles would like to say that he wasn’t participating in tonight’s mating run because he was a strong, independent omega who didn’t need any Alpha or Beta to be happy. He doesn’t, of course, but he also really would like to avoid embarrassing himself. He’s been picked on enough for his looks, his smell, his…. everything. This would be the first year he and most of his classmates are eligible to join in. He’s pretty sure everyone is planning on going, ready to take a shot at meeting their mate or solidify relationships they already had. 

He almost signed up, if he was honest, but Beacon Hills wasn’t exactly a big city full of strangers. He knew everyone at school who had the possibility of going and knew none of them would go for him. He knew some of the adults in town too, and honestly, he didn’t want some of  _ them _ . His decision to sit out was confirmed last week, during a bad day, while he was listening to Scott drone on and on about how he was so sure he and Allison would find each other. Stiles hummed and nodded along as he spoke but given that Scott and Allison were already in a relationship, meaning Scott had definitely had her scent memorized. Stiles didn’t really doubt that they would end up together, Scott was both committed and determined to making it happen. Though, it was possible that they bump into someone else along the way that appeals to their wilder nature more.

“Are you sure you’re not going to join in the other omegas in running? You know there’s not many around.” Scott asked, and before Stiles could even respond, there had been a scoff.  _ Jackson. _

“Omega or not, no one wants anything to do with that.” The beta had snorted, making a point to make a disgusted look as he trailed his eyes over Stiles. “You might as well forget it, Stilinski. You’ll embarrass yourself.”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Scott sneered at the other, flashing his eyes at the other. Jack just shrugged it off though. Werewolf or not, everyone knew Scott was a marshmallow on the inside and Jackson wasn’t intimidated by anything anyway. 

“It’s fine,” Stiles insisted, patting his friend’s shoulder to help calm him down. “I’ll see you later Scott.” 

The omega moved on, hearing Scott and Jackson arguing behind him anyway. He had almost signed up, figuring that maybe there was a small chance that someone he didn’t know and didn’t know him would find each other. There wouldn’t be any reputation to worry about, but at the same time… All Stiles ever heard was how he was so atypical of what people expect from omegas. Small, pretty, delicate, nurturing… Stiles was tall and gangly, he looked kind of funny with moles and an impish nose and he finally,  _ finally _ grew out his hair a bit but apparently it didn’t do much to improve his looks.  _ You look like a wannabe boyband member _ , someone had said. 

Stiles was also smart and sarcastic, so of course he had lots of opinions and was very willing to give them. Loudly. He plans to go to school, he wanted a career in law like his dad. He wasn’t going to be someone’s housewife. He _couldn’t_ anyway, and that was something he was glad his classmates didn’t know yet. He learned that he was infertile when he went in for a physical after presenting, and knew immediately that he couldn’t tell anyone. He never even told Scott. He didn’t think his friend would really _care_ but he could remember the look of pity from the doctor and his father. He knows there are a lot of people in town who would be disappointed even _disgusted_ to know an omega can’t have children. 

But if he ran, matched with someone, mated…. He’d have to tell them, and he definitely looked up some things about the outcomes of this. The norm was bad, the extreme was terrifying. Plus, Beacon Hills had a pretty traditional run, given that the town was discovered by werewolves, and they were very intimately woven into both the town’s history and population. Some other runs were a little more organized in bigger cities, having multiple rounds by age groups and gender preference, some moved to holding it in stadiums instead of forests - like the Preserve - and Stiles heard some even had tests you had to take to make sure you were A. Mentally prepared for a potential life-long mate and B. Not already mated. Thankfully, there haven't been many incidents here in Beacon Hills but there was one thing that Stiles wished they had here that almost everywhere else does. A longer trial period. 

Trial periods were put in place probably only about fifty years ago, due to some rise in domestic issues or something. Stiles didn’t do too much research into it if he was honest. He didn’t really want to learn more about what unhappy mates did with or  _ to _ each other. Most places had a year long trial, where people who met during runs could hold off on proper claiming ceremonies to be sure they were matched without social and legal backlash. 

Beacon Hills, however, only had a three month trial. The second shortish trial period in the U.S, the other being some place in Hawaii that had it at only a month long. However, that run was held every three years, unlike Beacon’s yearly one, due to a very small population size. Stiles was sure that the time span was too short for him to woo someone enough to look past his flaws. 

Stiles got through the rest of the school day sort of in a daze, not even bother to entertain Scott’s rambling during their last period about how  _ Stiles is totally a catch and Jackson sucks _ , or  _ I should ask Allison if she ot Lydia know who’s on the list, we’ll find your mate _ . Stiles simply told Scott he had too much homework to do (a lie) and he was going to study over the weekend. The festivities will go on tomorrow while Stiles hid away at home, pretending he wasn’t bothered at all. 

Friday ended before Stiles knew it. 

And he  _ really _ didn’t plan out his Saturday very well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy hey guys! Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest - I want this fic to stay relatively short - hopefully no more than 10 chapters. There is gonna be a little drama, a little oocness, and I'm still debating on any real smut so the rating may change. 
> 
> Also, yay! You get some Derek time in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He woke up too early, due to going to bed before his clock even showed nine pm. He also had finished his homework, instead of trying to stretch it out - or you know, save it for Sunday night like a normal high school student would do. He decided to make breakfast for his dad, knowing that The Sheriff would be spending all day at the Preserve, working with The Hales and Argents to make sure everything ran smoothly during The Run. Might as well have a decent breakfast to keep up all that energy. It would be a late night after all, since some of the pairs won’t even get back until early the next morning from their romps in the woods. 

Stiles managed to make breakfast, assure his dad that he was fine staying home and  _ no he doesn’t want to come watch _ , clean up everything from cooking and may even clean out the fridge while he was at it well before noon. His phone had been dinging, and he knew it was Scott trying to either convince him to sign up during the last call time or at least come to support him and  _ then _ Scott can try to convince him. Or drag him onto the field anyway - which was definitely against the rules seeing as they have to keep track of everyone participating. 

Stiles may not be a traditional omega, and had the freedom to do so- but when it came to the runs there were some pretty strict rules. Courtesy of the two most powerful families in town, The Hales and The Argents. The Hales were actually the founding family of Beacon Hills, starting centuries ago and growing into one of the more influential packs of the U.S. They were the ones who insisted on keeping the run on The Preserve, along with having the tradition of omegas being released first, then betas, then Alphas. Preference, age, status, etc. didn’t matter to them - and they insisted that instinct alone would stop from anything too crazy happening such as some eighty year old trying to get with someone young and fresh on their first run. 

The Argents are responsible for some of the more… modern rules. They came into down a few generations ago, and quickly made a name for themselves. Supposedly they had moved here after having a weird run in with the pack that resided in the area they were from. The Argents have a pretty rough history with wolves, and still sort of do. They claim to represent the wants and needs of humans, and only have the best interest in harmony in mind. However, this message isn’t always so well presented or received. Stiles did think their ideas of keeping track of who was participating and having there be some barriers in how far people could go on the run weren’t so bad if he wasn’t honest. They were decent ideas, and the Hales agreed. 

The constant battle they often had was usually over the more carnal nature of the event. The Argents thought that Runs no longer needed the tradition of letting participants drink a special type of wolfsbane infused wine. They only got a cup, but it sort of unlocked a more… wilder nature for humans and wolves alike. Supposedly, according to Argents at least, the wolves were affected more. Making them ‘aggressive’ and could cause ‘trouble’. Stiles thought it was sort of bullshit. Others have tried taking the same path with things they wanted to change, based on the ‘aggressive’ nature wolves leaned towards. Today it’s wine, tomorrow it's separating everyone by species. Which is something the world already went through once, and they don’t need it again. Another argument was setting up fencing over the markers that showed where the lines were for the event. Talia often dismissed it saying that if a couple gets a little  _ excited _ and ends up a few yards away from the markers - it wasn’t a huge deal as long as they came back. No one ever went missing before. 

Everyone knew to be back before sunrise, or at least check in. Another change in the traditional runs from the past. Before, newly mated pairs for the most part would disappear for days on end. The dominant of the pair found a den, and that’s where they stayed while getting  _ acquainted _ . Nowadays, sure some couples will stay out for the night - but others would rather check in and then tear off to their homes as a replacement for dens. From what Stiles understood, the former was more of the werewolf style and the latter for humans. Personally, he’d think he’d wanna go home. Who wants to romp in the dirt with bugs and sticks and who knows what else? Argents had wanted to make the curfew for couples sooner, of course, but thankfully it’s still sitting at ‘check in at sunrise or risk being tracked down and found in a risky position’. 

Stiles thought the run was fine as it was (other than the wait period), who cared if people wanted to romp all over the woods? There weren't any real dangers, and in his experience, the constant issues the Argents had often had to do with how Weres did things more than anything. He had once told Scott he thought the family was a little  _ prejudiced, _ at least the older Argents were for sure. He’s seen the way they act, the arguments they start, the way Allison’s mom glares at Scott when she thought no one was looking. Scott had argued with him about that, too far into puppy love with Allison to see passed her and into the eyes and actions of her family. Thankfully, though, it seemed like her father and herself were more accepting. Chris may have a few ideas here and there to change the runs, but he never pushes too hard for things Talia insists are going to stay. 

Speaking of the run… he managed to kill off a few hours with lunch, a nap, and video games. The opening ceremony was probably happening, people getting ready to go and wine being passed around. He hummed, well at least he wasn’t out in the autumn air freezing his nuts off. Though, a walk might do him some good, given that he hadn’t left the house all day. He could go get some snacks or something from the corner store, it was only like a twenty to twenty-five minutes away by foot anyway. 

Decision made, Stiles put on some slightly better clothes - jeans instead of sweats, a t-shirt, and his red hoodie to replace the night shirt he had been wearing - and left. Locking up the door, he looked up at the sky, seeing the first sight of the moon and a few stars as the sun started to go. He sighed, feeling a bit of longing to be out there. To run under the moonlight in hopes of finding the one for him. 

“It’s not going to happen here…” He muttered to himself, looking away and shoving his hands in his pockets as he started walking down the sidewalk.

  
  
  
  


Derek was freezing and  _ annoyed _ . He was tired of standing there, listening to his mom and the mayor and the sheriff and worse of all  _ Argent _ talk. Everyone already knows how things go, they know the rules, they don’t need a bunch of reminders. Plus, everyone was all ansty and giddy, especially the teenagers. Why didn’t they wait to hand out the elixir until right before everyone was dismissed to run? It would stop some of the fidgeting at least. 

Then again, maybe Derek was just slightly on edge because he was running for the fourth year in a row. Sitting at the age of twenty-two and still nothing to show for it. Honestly, he wondered why he even bothered, he could be elsewhere right now if he really wanted to be. He only stayed in Beacon Hills because that’s where his pack was, his family. He was thinking that maybe when Cora graduated, he’d call it good and move away. It’s not like he can’t visit - though his friends were here as well. 

His very few friends.

Derek knew the other reason he stuck around and still kind of hoped that he would find his mate here. He didn’t think he’d managed to survive anywhere else- or rather, he would, at the risk of being totally alone forever. His mother assured him that there was nothing  _ actually _ wrong with him, but he knew better.  _ You’re just closer to the wolf than some, sweetie _ she said. Derek knew that meant that he was weird, different.

He had to work harder for control, spending too many nights in the basement of his home - chained up while the rest of the pack got to run outside. Get to play and be free, while Derek was practically chewing off his own limbs wanting to be free as well. His mom had been cautious for good reason, given that he shifted at random when he was younger. Or at least, it had seemed random - Derek was sure it happened whenever he got too emotional. Too angry, too happy, too excited and he was wearing his wolf’s face. When he hit about ten years old, he could even fully shift. It happened at the same time he presented as an alpha. He had been the youngest to do so in the family for years to do it and of course it happened at school. It took about three days for his mom to calm him down enough to come back from it. 

He didn’t like socializing with people who didn’t feel right, or smelled right. He was cranky and gruff and spent more time running around the preserve than caring about fickle things. He never went to parties, he had like three friends - all werewolves - and didn’t have a single shit to give about silly things. Sure, he had played sports in high school, the scholarships he could get being a decent wolf athlete were a bonus - but he never stayed after. He didn’t pal around with anyone other than Boyd. 

The thing he hated more than anything was the expectation of  _ dating _ when he was still a teenager. He didn’t get why people wanted to date, why not just wait for your mate? What was the point? He got asked out a lot his first couple of years of high school, especially from omegas. Derek quickly got a reputation for being rude and aggressive, and then the rumors started about him being feral, or close to it. He spent less and less time with family or friends his senior year, choosing instead to run through the woods in his full shift. It got to the point of his mom feeling like she had to step in before he really  _ did _ go feral and started helping him out with starting out a branch of his own pack. Of course all he did was ask his friends from school, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac, if they wanted to be in it. His mom insisted he should try reaching out to more people, but he was good with what he had. 

The next thing he got was a job, in construction, and then started working on a degree in architecture as soon as he got out of high school. Driving to college and back to Beacon Hills had been a little rough, but with his newly acquired skills and education that he blew through in three years he had a job, a house for his pack that he built, and a pretty steady way of having income without having to deal with the general public.

“Derek!” Someone called, and he glanced up to see Isaac heading up to him. “It’s close, huh? They just let go of the omegas.” 

“About time,” Derek mumbled, he hadn’t even noticed the sound of the release horns. 

“You’re grumpy, is that going to be your first impression when you meet your mate?” Isaac teased, shaking his head. Derek snorted, this was Isaac's first run, since he was the youngest of their group. 

“If, Isaac.” He mentioned, and hummed. “They’re going to release the betas soon, you better get up to the line.”

“Just wanted to check in on you,” Isaac admitted, “This year is going to be different, I can feel it.” He assured, patting Derek’s shoulder before giving him an encouraging thumbs up as he walked off. 

“Good luck, kid.” Derek said, rolling his eyes at his antics.

A minute later, the betas were being released. Derek waited a few before going to the line, not quite as eager as the other alphas who had been watching their peers run. The need to chase was probably as strong as it could be for them, especially the first timers. He could hear the growls and slides of feet in the dirt as a couple shoved at each other impatiently. He stood back, just waiting as a breeze brushed through the field and trees, sending a slight chill through. 

However, Derek shivered and stood straight for a different reason. 

With the breeze came a tantalizing scent, one that had his nostrils flaring as he breathed it in as deep as he could. 

_ Sweet and crisp. Like apples, maybe a little sweeter. Caramel? And leaves. Like fall. Like the woods. Like home.  _

  
The next horn blew, and Derek was taking off, even pushing others out of his way as he headed right for the treeline. The scent was faint on the wind, too faint. His mate was  _ far _ but he was going to find them. 


End file.
